ulcatfandomcom-20200215-history
Division
Category:ULCataloguers'Desktop *Contents *Return to Home Page How to sort non-shelf ready books into the backlog: A useful site is Flags and their meanings Books are sorted into those with classmarks and those without classmarks. *Insert the correct colour flag for the year and write down the LK number at the top of the flag, e.g. :If the number is LK08000116 choose a light blue flag and write 08/116 in pencil at the top. *Open up the bibliographic record by typing in the ISBN or M number in the correct box. If you have neither of these numbers go to Aquisitions > Orders and type in the order number and press 'Continue', then click on 'Move to Cataloguing' at the bottom of the screen. *Write the Bib ID. no. on the inside cover of the book above the order number. *Look for the 082 line which contains the class number. Check that the class number is Dewey 22 by looking at the $2 tag. *If a Dewey 22 class number is present write C'' on the flag underneath the order number. *If a class number is not present or is not Dewey 22 write ''NC on the flag underneath the order number. *Check to see if the book is an additional copy. If it is, see below. *You should now have two piles of books. Those with classmarks and those without. Place on trolley for co-op student to file into the backlog. Additional copies *Check to see if the book is an additional copy. If it is an additional copy add a yellow flag. Then choose the appropriate flag for the year, on it write down the item's own order number and underneath write down the order number for the other copy. *If the original copy is in stock, or is a damaged item, or is missing, or has been lost and paid for, then pass the item in your hand to processing. Ensure it is marked with a yellow flag. *Books where the original copy is marked 'in-process': **If the original copy has a barcode and class number pass the additional copy to processing. **If there is no barcode place the book for shelving into the backlog. Remember to mark C or NC on the coloured flag (see above). Partial Deliveries If the first book of a partial Delivery has gone into stock, then pass the book to processing. However, if you have the first book in your hand and the additional copy still says 'sent' on the order screen, do not mark as an additional copy. Cancellations Some books are ordered from one source, e.g. Dawsons, and then that order is cancelled and the book ordered from another source, e.g. an out of print supplier. In such cases go to the items tag of the bib record and copy the class number from the cancelled book onto the new book. Books accompanied by CDs, DVDs etc If the book is substantial, ie. it is not just a booklet accompanying the DVD etc, then treat as one item and file into the monograph backlog. Multimedia Multimedia are treated in the same way as books except they are filed in one sequence and located beside main entrance door of Technical Services office. From Scratchpad, a Wikia wiki.